


I Might've Weaseled In

by UnderKeyAndLock



Category: JSE, Let's Play - Fandom, Seán McCloughlin, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ireland, LDR, Pets, YouTubers - Freeform, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderKeyAndLock/pseuds/UnderKeyAndLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soon to be veterinarian follows her best friend to Ireland to help with planning of a short notice wedding and when sleep deprivation gets the best of her she's stuck in a less than desirable situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreign Mickey D's

“Laurel? Yeah, no, I just got off the plane. I’m staring at a foreign McDonald’s as we speak… Okay, I’ll be in Kildare soon. Love you.” Keighly swipes her thumb over the end call button then clicks the phone onto her belt.  _ Okay, now how to get out of here…  _ She looks up at the directory before grabbing hold of her hardshell suitcase, adjusting her backpack, and walking through throngs of people towards the entryway. The automatic doors opened and the cold air rushed in, burning her cheeks. Keighly pulled her Jiji hat down, pressing her frizzy brown hair closer to her face. Looking out at the full parking lot and morning December sky had her feeling quite… grey.  _ Guess that’s my bad, assuming Ireland would be all… green.  _ -Whhhhhcush- Her eyes darted toward the white and blue bus humming off down the street.  _ Oh, the bus schedule.  _

“Are you kidding me?” According to the table, that was the last bus for the next 4 hours.  _ I just need to get to the damn train!  _ Keighly pulled out her phone and started looking up where she needed to be.  _ Portmarnock station. Train leaves at noon and it’s an hour walk from here… time for more adventure, I guess.  _ She pointed herself in the direction of Dublin road and stepped off the curb with her suitc- BEEEEEP!

“Get outta te way ya langer!” 

“OH! I-I’m sorry!” Keighly stammered and nearly tripped herself deciding whether or not she wanted to step back or run across the street.  _ Makin’ a run for it.  _ She hefted the giant mint green shell of a bag over her head and sped down the street to the entryway of the airport. Lungs burning, filled with the cool air, Keighly spent the rest of the walk to the Irish Rail in content silence. Taking in everything around her. 

_ I’m actually in Ireland. How crazy is this? Six years ago, Laurel was dragging me to Disney World in Florida and now… Jesus, where did the time go? When did I suddenly become grown up enough to follow my friend internationally?  Christmas shopping in Kildare _ , _ hunting for all the castles… I guess it wasn't hard for her to persuade me. Although, it never is.  _ Keighly checked the map again to see how she was coming along time wise. 

_ There's a pet store around here.  _ She looked towards the intersection coming up in the road.  _ If I just take a right instead of a left...hmm… this could be a nice detour. I still have plenty of time, it's only 10:40… yep let's go.  _ Keighly picked up the pace, rolling her suitcase unhappily through the muddied road. 


	2. Troublemaker

KINSEALY PET SHOP

Keighly’s posture relaxed immediately on seeing the large aluminum building. The scent of wet dogs and cedar chips occupied the air, reminding her of home. Walking in, the building looked much smaller on the inside until she turned the corner to find an entire wall of glass cages with everything from rats and hamsters to snakes and spiders from left to right. There were a few people walking around and one family with a child begging for a puppy.

“Pleeease ma, I really want one!"  The young woman holding the little boy's hand had her hair tied up in a messy blonde bun and a brown wool scarf wrapped snugly around her neck. "Deacon, I already told ya no, we don't have room for a dog, why don't we getcha a hamster or gerbil?"

“They bite..” he mumbled.  
Deacon didn't seem satisfied with his mother's response and continued pressing his nose against the glass window with puppies on the other side.

  
"Hello," Keighly walked over, believing she had a good answer to their new pet dilemma. She squatted next to Deacon and smiled at the dogs, not looking at the boy. "Have you ever had a pet before?"

He looked at her and shook his head no.

"Well, you know, as cute as dogs are, they're an awful lot to handle. Why don't you want want a smaller pet?"  
His eyebrows knit together in a sad pouty look, "Because dogs are cool and learn tricks...And hamsters bite."  
Keighly could feel Deacon's mother looming over them questioningly.  
"Have you ever considered getting a rat?"

The little boy's eyes widened.  
"Rats are pretty cool you know, they're really affectionate and if you use cereal as treats, they can learn all sorts of tricks. Plus they can just sit on your shoulder when you're walking around."

  
Keighly got up and opened the little window where a family of sleeping rats rested. Fingers skimming over the chippings to warn the rats she was looking for one of them. A small beige dumbo rat opened its eyes and crawled over its siblings to sniff her hand. Keighly slowly scooped him up and closed the window after retrieving her hand and the rat. She squatted down next to Deacon and held the rat near her face lovingly, "See, look how soft. And they only ever bite when they feel attacked."

He reached his tiny hand out to gently press his palm against the rat's head and then quickly retracted it and dissolved into giggles. "Ma! Can we get get a rat?" He looked up at her with the biggest toothy smile.

She smiled back and nodded happily, Deacon reached reached out and Keighly handed over his new friend, "Let's go get him a cage and water bottle, darlin'. Thank you ma'am."

The mom said. Keighly's smile caused her cheeks to rise and make creases in her eyes, "No problem at all, and actually, that one there is a little girl."  
Deacon's nose scrunched for a moment, then the small beige rat licked his hand and he looked down at her with excited wonder. "Girls can be cool." He said to her.

They turned to leave and Keighly stood up feeling victorious. Apparently the exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by a few shoppers. A lanky man with green hair under a newsboy hat was smiling cutely next to the ferret cage in the middle of the shop. He wore a dark blue canvas jacket, brown messenger bag, dark denim jeans and tan workboots. Keighly blushed slightly and rolled her bag up next to the enclosure.

"That was pretty great how you found them a new pet that fit so well." His irish brogue was thick and his voice was an indicator that he was probably near her age.

"Thanks, I ought to be, I spend a lot of time around animals and people. I've gotten pretty good at pairing them up."

  
"Really now? Care to find me a partner in crime?"

_Challenge accepted_

  
"Perhaps, tell me a little about yourself." Keighly smiled sweetly, prepared to read him.  
"Well, I work from home, I live alone, and I spend a lot of time watching computer screens."

_Sounds lonely, interesting that someone who spends a lot of time at home would dye their hair such an outrageous color..._

  
"Well, living alone makes me think you'd like a dog, but since you work at home possibly a cat since they won't bother you while you work but they aren't the most affectionate. I think you need..." Keighly poked the top of the cage she was leaning against, "a ferret."

  
"A ferret? You think so?"

  
"Yep, they're high energy while they're awake whether you're around or not, and they take cat naps throughout the day so you won't have to worry about them getting bored when you're working. What do you think?"

  
"I think I'd like to hold a ferret."

He smiled, his blue eyes lit up looking at the cage. I lifted the door and motioned for him to stand next to me. "Just put your hand in,"

  
"Oh they're sooooo cute, kinda smell though don't they? OH!" His high pitched sound of excitement made Keighly jump slightly but she was enjoying the look on his face.

"Hello there little fella!"

One of the ferrets wriggled out of the igloo and clumsily ran around the cage once before charging through all its sleeping fellow ferrets. The green haired man scooped up the troublemaker ferret and brought him close to his chest, the animal calmed almost immediately before scratching at his green shirt attempting to burrow.

"Oh that tickles little one!"

Keighly gently pet the animal and looked the young man in the eyes, "I think I nailed you," she smirked.

His eyebrows shot up, "E-excuse me?" His voice had raised an octave.

 _What warranted that reaction? I just said I na-_ "OH! I just mean that I pegged you pretty well. Not that- I mean- I -"

  
He started laughing, "I'm just kiddin' witcha. I know what you meant."

He smiled kindly, the kind you'd expect from a boyscout.

"Thanks so much," she smiled, "last thing I need is to offend someone."  
"Good luck with that, most people in this country aren't easily offended. You aren't in America anymore sweetheart."

He was scratching behind the ears of troublemaker when he said this, it soothed Keighly somewhat but him calling her sweetheart sent a spark in her brain somewhere. She didn't know if she liked it. "My name is Keighly,"

  
"Well, Keighly, it's been lovely talkin' to ya. I appreciate you being the decision maker for me today. I've been wanting a ferret for quite a while now,” he curled the slinky-like animal under his neck like a scarf, “We’ve got to be headin' home now. Thank you!"

He locked eyes with her once more before turning to the checkout and waving as he left with his buddy in a cardboard box with hole punches in it.

Keighly ran to the door and called to him,"I didn't catch your name!"  
Green haired guy looked back at her with a cocky grin, "I didn't trow it."

  
_That was definitely a line to be proud of ._

  
Keighly laughed and waved goodbye once more. _I wonder what time it is._

  
11:40

  
_oH NOOooO_

  
Keighly grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it out so fast she felt like she'd left skid marks on the pet store tiles.


	3. Sleeping Storm

Keighly was panting heavily as she heaved her suitcase onto the train. The seats were lined up in pairs. _Oh fun._

She uncomfortably looked for a seat, walking past a large man with a grin plastered on his face, some birdlike ladies who were whispering to one another, sleeping teenagers, and in the far back _green hair guy_ who was already looking at her.

"Fancy meeting you again." He smiled up at her.

"Can I... sit... here?" Keighly was still breathing heavily from sprinting the whole way there.

"Yeah, 'course."

  
Keighly lifted her bag once more onto the luggage rack above them then slid her black backpack off and placed it on her feet once she sat down. The cardboard box was open and on the floor as well, "Uh,"   
He already knew what she was getting at and opened his jacket slightly to reveal a sleeping ferret curled up on his lap.

  
"That's cute," she said quietly, _wait_ , "how did you get here so fast?! I ran the entire way and barely made it and you look fine."

  
He looked at her as if he had a secret then shrugged, "I know a shortcut,"   
Keighly frowned, "Google maps betrayed me,"

  
She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Laurel telling her that she's on the Irish Rail.   
She fell back against the seat and sighed, Keighly suddenly felt the events of the day heavily soak into her. Her muscles were tired, as were her lungs, and her brain was still running on American time. She fell asleep next to a stranger and his new ferret.

Not long after the train started its journey, Keighly shifted and her head fell on the shoulder of the green haired man.

♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧

“Miss? Ma’am? I've got to get up now,”

Keighly blinked slowly, groggy from her nap. She lifted her head quickly, not understanding what was going on. This wasn't home. _Where the hell-_

“Are we in Kledar?” She asked the man she'd been sleeping on with wide eyes.

His confused blue met her confused green, “Uhm, Kledar? I don't s’pose you mean Kildare, do ya?”

Keighly stood up unsteady, reaching for her suitcase on the rack above and knocking over her backpack in the process.

“Yes! Thank you, oh my gosh I'm sorry for falling asleep on you I've had a really long day already and I didn't even realize how tired I was you could've just nudged me off,” she scrambled to pick up the things that had fallen out of her bag and pulled her suitcase off the shelf while quickly explaining her actions.

Green hair guy watched with mild amusement and apologetic eyes, “Ma’am it was no problem, but you gotta know we aren't in Kildare. We’re stopped in Athlone.”

Keighly froze. “Where's Athlone?” She asked warily.

He was standing up now, hole-ridden box in hand, “It's about tree hours nort-west of Kildare, I'm afraid.” Her jaw dropped. How did she let this happen.

Her jaw dropped. How did she let this happen. _Damn, you could've waited a measly hour and slept at the hotel._

He began to shimmy out from between the seats and loomed over the short girl in her black cat beanie.

“There’s lots to do here if you feel like waiting for another train later.” They were close enough for Keighly to feel his warm breath on her face.

"Um, yeah no point in riding all my my money away."   
"Mhm" He nods, smiling, and stares down at her.

Keighly looks at him with an awkward smile and eyebrow scrunch, "Why are you just looking at me?"  
He looks over her head and leans forward some more, "You haven't moved," He whispered with a smirk on his lips.

   
_oh!_ "Sorry!" Keighly scurried down the aisle, nearly tripping over herself on the way out the train door.

She and green haired guy parted with a wave and a head nod as she made her way to a bus stop bench and he disappeared onto a street with his ferret box in hand.   
_time to text laurel..._  
- **missed my stop on the train, I'll be there tonight sometime** -

  
_Can't believe that happened. I'm a moron. But I'm so tired. And as much as I love the cold... this is getting a bit ridiculous._ Keighly picked up her backpack next to her suitcase and pulled out a plush throw blanket with black and yellow crests and badgers all over it.   
She pulled her hat down further, zipped up her plaid jacket and wrapped the blanket around herself before pulling up the Irish Rail schedule on her phone.

_Next train to Kildare arrives in 2 hours. I might as well wait it out; don't want to risk another sprint session._ The wind started to pick up after 30 minutes of phone games; the plastic canopy over the bus stop didn't provide much protection. She clicked her phone onto her belt and pulled the blanket over her head, sucked back into sleep once more.

  
"Get the fuck outta here! Go on! Hey, miss? Miss?"

  
Keighly woke slowly, eyelids heavy, and muscles tight from the cold. The blanket was pulled off her head and she was welcomed by the concerned look of green haired guy.

"Hey are you okay? Why the fuck are you sleeping here?" 

"I'm tired," She pressed her palms against her eyes _god it feels like my contacts are freezing to my eyes._

"Fuckin- c'mon. Train schedule got delayed 'cause of the weather. You won't won't be gettin out of here tonight. You're comin' wit me." 

Keighly didn't budge. "What do- I don't even know your name. Why do you think I'm following you anywhere?" 

His arms were crossed over his chest in an odd manner, "I'm Seán, I just kept you from getting all your shit stolen by some junkies and if you don't come wit me you're gonna be stuck looking for a hotel." 

She hadn't noticed that he had her bags at his feet, _shit, I guess an Irish city isn't much different than an American one._  
She looked up at his blue eyes. _H_ _e seems sincere.. and if not, I do have pepper spray in my backpack_

"F-fine. Thanks, Seán." She tried the name out, it fit a little better than 'green hair guy'. 

"Well, c'mon then. We better head out. Storm is coming our way."


	4. Sleepovers and Strippers

He hugged his chest and turned on his heel. Keighly walked by his side and saw his content profile, his eyebrows were large and fixed downward as if in a permanent look of extreme focus. They walked down a cobblestone pathway towards an old apartment complex. The sky was a dark gray and blue and they could feel the electricity in the air. The rumble of thunder and cars in the distance were drowned out by the sound of she and Seán's footsteps on the old road. 

"So where are you from?"

"Um, the United States," 

"Heh, no shit sherlock, I meant what state. I can't place your accent." 

"Oh, I'm from Texas. But I lived in a few states, mostly Texas, though." 

"Oh my god, that's what it is. You have a 'twang'." His toothy smile was infectious. 

"Haha, you're one to talk. Can you hear your accent?"

"What accent?" he asked quizzically, sparking laughter in both of them.

"So what're you doin' so far from home missy?"

"Well, again, my name is Keighly, and I'm here for a friend's wedding.

"My bad, I'm kinda shit at remembering names."

"Don't worry, I am too. But yeah, that's why I'm in this beautiful and... currently very gray country of yours."

"Well, we can't be leprechauns every day," Seán smirked at her and adjusted the strap to his messenger bag that was hanging off his left shoulder.

Something hard hit Keighly on the top of her head and fell onto the cobblestone, "Ow! Shit! What the hell?"

Seán raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Something just hit me," she massaged her skull where she'd been pelted.

Ominous snapping filled the air as white pebbles bounced off the stones, "Oh fuck, c'mon we're close!" He ducked his head as if hiding under his hat and held onto his chest while his messenger bag bounced against his hip.

_Hail?!_

Keighly quickly trailed behind him as they entered a nice looking neighborhood with blue trim and stairs on every apartment block. Seán bounded up the stairs and she followed, making sure to get her footing so she didn't slip down the stairwell. They were safe in the open hallway, _hail is actually pretty when I'm not being stoned to death with it._

Jesus Christ," Seán mumbled under his breath, his keys jingling as he unlocked the door. He turned the knob and pushed against the door with his shoulder then backed up to ram into it once more. The sound of wood and metal whining welcomed us as the door creaked open. 

"It sticks in the cold," He explained as he walked into the apartment. 

He looked over his shoulder and nodded for Keighly to come in. She lifted her dirtied suitcase and placed it next to the door where Seán had slipped off his shoes. She stood still in the doorway as he strode across the room shutting all of the doors that had been ajar moments before. This odd behavior was her cue to start visualizing the pepper spray in the side pocket of her backpack.

He tossed his messenger bag onto the couch and began to unzip his jacket when he noticed she was standing there gawking at him. 

"The hell you doing? Get in and shut the door," her eyes widened slightly and she pulled the door behind her and pushed it close with her foot. Her eyes never leaving him. _I'm not turning my back on you_.

Seán slowly pulled his jacket zipper further down, "Can you... stop staring at me like that? You're kinda freakin' me out." 

Keighly blinked for the first time in minutes, her eyes burned from the cold. "Y-yeah, sorry." 

His blue eyes lingered on her before they focused once more on his jacket, "Hey little one, you awake?" He knelt on the ground and the small animal poured onto the carpet before shaking itself and groggily checking out its new surroundings. 

 _So that's why you were holding your jacket and_ "closed all the doors."

Seán looked up, "what was that?" 

 _shit that made its way to my mouth_.

"Oh, I was just thinking that's why you held your jacket funny and closed the doors." 

"Well, yeah," He turned his attention to the ferret trying to burrow her way between his knees and spoke in a different, cutesy sort of, voice, "can't have this little guy chewing up the wires I have layin' around here." 

Keighly smiled and started to relax. She tugged Jiji hat off and sat down next to them, offering her beanie to the cute creature. She plopped it on the ground and it didn't take long for troublemaker to realize she could crawl inside of this soft thing. Seán was beaming as he tossed his hat into the mix then looked up at the woman opposite of him, "So, you got to know me earlier, tell me a little about yourself, Keighly." 

He sat across from her, eyes bright and curious.

"Umm.. well, I'm still a student. I'm going to A&M university to get my degree in Veterinary Science to become a, uh, veterinarian." _Very repetitive there, nice to know I have a minor in English_

"I live in a student neighborhood in town and I have two roommates, one of which is the one getting married here," Keighly's face fell slightly thinking about how Laurel wouldn't be going back with her. _On the brightside I won't have to deal with she and Spencer's morning fights_.

"Oh yeah, congratulations to the happy couple,"

Keighly smirked slightly, "yeah, she's happy. I haven't met him yet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's from here. She met him online about a year ago, he proposed last month, and against everyone's wishes, she came out here to be with him."

"Oh wow, quick to fall huh?"

"She's not usually. She was the most grounded person I knew up until this. Her parents were in hysterics over the whole thing. I personally thought she was being catfished but I guess I was wrong."

Seán shifted, leaning against his couch, and dragged his fingers in patterns over the carpet in an attempt to catch the sleepy ferret's attention, "You sound a bit put out over that," Keightly's eyebrows raised slightly, pondering this.

 "Yeah, she's my best friend. I'm gonna miss her."

Seán met her eyes, it only now dawned on him that her friend wasn't going back to the states. "Hmm... you hungry? 'Cos I sure am." He jumped up, the rumble stirred the small rodent. _Talked too long about too little I guess._

"I could eat."

He slid between the couch and the lounge chair, making a beeline for the small kitchen. "Good, you aren't allergic to anythin' are you?"

"No, I'm easy. You're all good,"

Seán chuckled quietly and she cringed thinking about what she'd just said.

Keighly sighed, hugging her knee to her chest; looking for something to focus on. As plain as his apartment was, he had quite the entertainment system.

"Can I help any?"

"Nah, it's nothing difficult. You can play a game if you like, I've got a few to choose from," Seán was looking at her over the island while cutting potatoes. _Potatoes? Oh my gosh, seriously?_

"Ooookay... You've got quite the set up here," Her eyes scanned over the equipment on shelves under the television: ps4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, WiiU. All had their wires neatly tied in their correct places by strips of velcro.

Keighly stood and looked at the floor shelf to her right, in the corner between the lounge chair and the TV. _Well, this was poor placement..._ She squeezed herself between the seat and shelf, practically sitting on the armrest as she leaned back to survey her options. Everything seemed to be in some kind of order that she couldn't decipher. She didn't recognize any of the titles either. _Shit, I've really not kept up with any of this stuff. I used to love games._

She plucked a blue-black cased ps4 game from the mix and proceeded to put it in the correct system and unravel a controller.

"Found a winner?" Her green haired counterpart spoke from the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Uhm, I'm not totally sure," she turned around so her knees were against the back of the couch, "How is Until Dawn?"

"It's excellent if you're into more story based horror survival games."

"I like horror. Horror is good. You're quite the game enthusiast huh?"

Seán smirked, "Yeah, you could say that,"

The game opened up to the main menu and Keighly noted that her only options were to continue or start a new game.

"Uhm... Seán?"

He padded over and plopped down on the couch, an unoccupied cushion sat between them. "Start a new game, I a'ready got as much done as ya can."

"Oookay... your cooking smells good,"

"Ha, thanks, it's just baked spuds and gravy. Nothin' fancy,"

Keighly could feel herself salivate, "My mom makes that all the time. Fancy or not it sounds freaking delicious about now,"

Seán raised his eyebrows in agreement as he tossed a raw piece of potato into his mouth. Keighly began to play the game, commentating to keep things from getting too quiet.

"I love the artwork, this is really well done,"

"I think so too, but look at their mouths when they talk,"

"Oh my god why is it so stressed?"

"It's from the motion capture sensors! To make dialogue seem more realistic. Pretty funny right?"

"Yeah... Jesus how big is this fucking cabin?"

"Fucking huuuuge,"

"Nice... and you know, who can't go a weekend in some freezing tundra without their thin ass yoga pants,"

"HAHAHA! It's a GAME. And a horror game at that! Don't question it."

Keighly quietly hummed, "I suck at gaaaming..."

She went quiet for a moment and focused on the game. She found the sister character and flinched when some scream came from the speakers, "Fuck!"

Seán smiled, still nibbling on some potato pieces.

"AHH!"

The controller in Keighly's hands was airborne at the sound of the man's scream, "WHAT'S WRONG?" 

She button smashed, looking for the start/pause button and saw a red-faced Seán with tiny potato pieces scattered around him and Troublemaker hanging onto his pant leg for dear life.

Her laughter started as a small snort, then her smile broke through and released everything pent up inside. A few tears actually trickled down her cheeks she was so amused.

Seán laughed with her but was more focused on learning how to breathe again. He scooped up his new buddy, holding her snugly against his chest, and proceeded to collect all the potato pieces.

He scooted towards Keighly, she wiped her eyes and noticed him closing in.

"What're you-"

"You've got potato in your hair," his nimble fingers plucked it from her frizzy hair at about arms length.

"Thanks," Her smile spurred his on, and he handed the small chunk of root to the ferret.

"No! Nonononono," Keighly jumped forward, invading the space he'd been so kind to respect a moment ago. She put her fingers between the weasel chewing on the potato and fought it out of its mouth. 

"Ferrets are carnivores. They can only digest meat, they don't have the proper organs for much else." She looked up at Seán to hopefully get through how important it is that he pay attention and not feed it just anything. 

"She'll be fine with what she got ahold of but," She held up the potato piece, "this would have given her a hard time."

Seán's eyes were wide and lips were slightly apart.

"Din't know, thank you," the ferret looked very put out that she'd had her snack taken away.

He took a deep breath and Keighly suddenly became keenly aware of her position. Her left hand was next to his right hip, she was leaning over him, almost in his lap.

"Sorry!" She retreated back to her cushion on the couch, grabbing the ps4 controller and pushing her hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb over the back of Troublemaker's head and got comfortable again, placing the handful of potato pieces on the side table. She started the game again.

"That seems to be your favorite word,"

"What?"

"'Sorry, you must've said it about a dozen times already and I've known you for a few hours,"

Keighly shrugged, and changed the subject, "Do you have a name for her yet?"

He didn't seem to mind the sudden segue and excitedly held up his pet to look her in the eyes. "At first, I was thinkin' Booper or Dooper, but she looks more like a Sam don't ya think?"

 _Booper or Dooper? Weird but okay._ "I've only known troublemaking Sams in my life," She smiled, "Seems to fit perfectly,"

He scratched his companion's head lovingly humming to her, "Everyone needs a Sam in their life."

With the game calm for a moment, Keighly noticed that the sound of hail pounding outside was significantly quieter.

Seán stood suddenly, "I'm gonna check on supper," leaving Sam in his place on the couch.

Keighly focused on the game once more.

"Oh hey, there's a character named Sam in this. Is that where you got the name from?"

She heard a light chuckle from the kitchen, "Eh, no actually. I've just always liked the name to be honest,"

Oh okay. Jeez that smells awesome.

"Do you want your food in a bowl altogether or do you want it on a plate?"

"In a bowl would be perfect, I'm not partial to-"

Seán was already walking around the couch, two large steaming cups in hand with a pair of tattered rags held on by his little fingers.

"I was sorta hopin' you'd choose a bowl," he smirked, "Here, careful it's hot as hell,"

Keighly left the ps4 controller in her lap and mixed her potatoes and gravy. _Good god this smells amazing._ She tucked in and realized her mistake as she attempted to politely choke down her food, eyes watering from the roof of her mouth being scalded. Seán tried to hold in a bark of a laugh as he scooted Sam to the middle cushion with his foot, then sank into the couch. "Told you it was hot," he smirked, then pointed to her lap, "mind if I continue your game? You jus' tell me what decisions to make," Keighly handed the controller over, she preferred watching others play anyways.

She shoveled another steaming fork full of food into her mouth, her mouth slightly ajar as she tried to take in cool air.

"You didn't eat anything today did you?"

"I, uh, ate some peanuts on the plane. Other than that yeah no this is the first thing,"

Seán's thick eyebrows synched in what Keighly thought was pity, but was slight concern. "Well, feel free to get seconds because I sure am,"

"Thank you," she lowered her bowl into her lap , "for everything. I really appreciate you inviting me into your home," the words didn't sound right to her, like something her mother spoon fed her to say. But it seemed appropriate, so she got it out of her system.

"It's not a problem, really. Pleasant company is always welcome here,"

Keighly beamed with the compliment.

"So, what else do you do for fun?"

Seán didn't answer for a moment, she thought he'd been too wrapped up in finding some way to open a door in the game.

"This is most of what I do, if I'm honest. Oh, I like Rick and Morty!"

"The cartoon?"

"Yee"

"Huh, okay, that's cool," she couldn't believe this grown man in front of her spent all his free time on his television. He must've only been in his twenties. _Aren't guys supposed to have some natural attraction to bars and parties at this age?_

"Do you want to tell the fellow we saw his girlfriend with her ex or nah?"

"Eh, tell the poor guy,"

Seán's smile line appeared momentarily when he nodded.

"So, may I ask why you've got such a great green mane on you?"

He smiled, amused, "I did it to help raise money for charity,". Not what Keighly was expecting at all. "Seriously? That's cool, but how did dying your hair raise money?"

"Well, it ties into my job, I'm an.... entertainer and I told my viewers if we got to a certain milestone then I'd dye my hair green,"

Her focus was completely lost at the word "entertainer". Her face heated up beyond comprehension as her eyes ran the length of his lean body, lingering over his jawline and arms. _I'm staying with a stripper. I'm in a green haired video game playing cartoon watching strippers home. What the fuck._

"Well.. that's very.. generous of you," formulating sentences was becoming hard. She wondered how many foreign girls he'd lured home with his accent and smile. _Jesus, what are you thinking? He's a stripper, not a succubus it's just a job._

"Yeah, I mean, it's not a big deal. My buddy Mark is the one who's always donating money and having charity events. I actually dyed my hair green because he said he was gonna dye his hair pink,"

"What charity was it for?"

"Depression and Bipolar awareness, I believe,"

_Well damn, male entertainer or not, that's really nice._

"That's pretty awesome if you ask me, plus, you look very... patriotic in green,"

"Hardy-har the Irishman with green hair, not the first time I've heard that darlin'," his voice was flat but he looked out the corner of his eye with a smirk playing on his lips.

Keighly smiled and checked her phone. _6 messages and 2 missed calls from Laurel_

**-how the heck did you miss the train?-**

**-Killy-**

**-did you get another train? Where are you?-**

**-if you're dead I'm going to be pissed-**

**-Keighly seriously are you okay?-**

**-if you don't respond soon I'm going to call the police and I don't even know what the number is in this country goddammit-**

"Oh shit," escaped under her breath.

"Everythin' alright?"

"Eh yeah, I need to call my friend real quick,"

"'Course,"

Keighly dialed the number and was less than prepared for the volume Laurel was speaking at.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

Keighly flinched, Seán had heard that from across the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine, holy shit, keep calm low tones,"

"I thought you'd been kidnapped or froze to a light post or something- OH wait! Bry? Bry! Keighly is on the phone!" There were mumbles followed by Brian telling Laurel to ask where she was.

"I'm in Atha.."

"Athlone," Seán reminded her.

"Athlone, sorry,"

There was a pause on the end of the line.

"Who are you with?"

Keighly looked over at the man still playing Until Dawn.

"I made a friend,"

"Out of what?? Please tell me you are not in some stranger's home."

"I mean, I met him today obviously but-"

"I swear to- Keighly if you're being held against your will say something involving 'peaches' right now!"

"Laurel, I'm fine, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"

"I want to talk to him,"

"Uh, why?"

"Just to say 'hello' to the man harboring you. Get to know him a bit,"

Keighly lowered her voice, "What exactly do you need to know?"

"Where's he live? Has he ever been arrested? What did he want to be when he grew up? How old is he? What does he do now? Does he own any pets he could feed you to? Does he have friends or is he happy in solitude and secrecy?"

"Athlone, I have no idea, no clue, he bought a ferret today, none of your business, and he's a male entertainer, happy? I'm hanging up now. I love you,"

Seán's face had slowly contorted into an expression mostly seen after eating something very sour. His lips slightly pursed and eyes squinted at the phrase, "male entertainer," but decided to ignore it.

Keighly sighed, sinking back into the couch, "I swear she's crazy,"

"Wasn't too fond of the idea of you staying here, huh?

"Not in the slightest, but she can suck it up. Thank you again,"

"No problem. Also, I've never been arrested, I wanted to be a drummer in some punk band, I'm 25, and I have friends. Just, none live nearby."

Keighly yawned, stretching her arms out in front of her, "Haay," her yawn morphed her speech, "I'm 24. I knew you had to be around the same age," Seán nodded, "Pretty cool, sleepy head," he stood and politely took her empty bowl from her.

"Want anymore?"

She shook her head, fighting off another yawn.

"Thank you, though,"

"Mhmm,"

Seán disappeared through the door closest to where she was sitting and returned with a single blanket and pillow. He dropped them over onto the seat of the couch, causing Sam to stir.

"Okay, follow me,"

Keighly pointed to the nesting items next to her, "Are these not for me?,"

"Nuh uh, grab your bags and c'mere,"

His bedroom was plain compared to his living room. A queen mattress with layers of blankets of varying colors and a few white pillows sat on a black box spring. A wooden night stand was on the right side of the bed with a digital alarm clock blinking the incorrect time and across the room, instead of a television, there were 3 floor-to-ceiling bookcases holding about 30 books and a collection of trinkets and other things. On the other side of the room there was a sliding closet door and a window, _pretty standard, I like it._

"So, eh, this is my room. I thought you'd rather stay in here, lots of blankets and things to keep you comfortable. I'll just be out in the sitting room on the couch with Sam if you need anything else, sound good?"

"Yeah, absolutely," she turned to look up at his eyes once again to give him another sincere thank you and he smirked.

His fluffy green hair flopped over his forehead, "Anytime," he turned around and opened the door only to turn back, "Wait a sec," and place his hands on her shoulders, shifting her slightly to the right before walking past her towards the closet. 

"I need to get somethin' to sleep in," he chuckled and scurried out with a few articles of clothing in hand. He pulled the door shut behind him.

 _He's sure is something._ Keighly kneeled next to her hardshell suitcase, popped the top and looked at a few of her rolled up pajama choices. _Okay, so my choices are between something skimpy or a onesie. Why did I do this to myself? OH YEAH. That's right, I was supposed to spend a night in a hotel and then with Laurel. AWESOME. Wasn't expecting a sleepover with a cute stripper. Is he cute? I mean... yeah?_

She looked at the bed with its layers of blankets and decided that she'd just change before leaving the room. Her usually overheated skin welcomed the bite of cold air when she changed into her green pajama shorts with ruffles and white polka dots along with the matching tank top. 

She plugged her phone into the wall and decided to pop her head out of the bedroom to say goodnight to her new friend. "Goodnight, Keighly, see you in the mornin'," he responded from behind the couch. Only his bare arms were visible, folded behind his head. She leaned back into her room and proceeded to shut the lights off and jump into bed.

 


	5. Wounded in a Onesie

_I have to pee_. Keighly rose from her burrow of blankets and rolled out of bed. Surprisingly enough that was the first time she'd woken up in the last 24 hours and known exactly where she was. She sunk to the floor and crawled across the carpet in an attempt to keep herself from ramming her toes into anything. After flicking the light on, she decided during her temporary blindness, to slip on her onesie over her other pajamas to protect her from the cold. The door squealed as she slowly inched her way into the dark space outside her room. She shut the door behind her to keep the light from waking Seán who was snoring quietly on the couch. 

Problem was, now she's in the dark. _I don't think he ever actually showed me where the restroom was._

The couch to her direct right she remembered one of the doors he had shut when they'd first entered the apartment was opposite to his room. She dragged her feet across the carpet and reached out for the door she knew was somewhere in front of her. Her hand collapsed into a fist when it made contact, "Ouch,". 

The door handle clicked and she entered another dark void. Only a step in and with the lack of tile on the carpeted floor she knew she'd entered another bedroom. She turned around and felt for the door again, her hands grasped at the empty black. The events that followed were less than desirable. 

There was a thump, then a stinging sensation that traveled up Keighly's leg. Her reflexes caused her to fold over to rescue her injured toe and she met headfirst with a very solid object. She stifled her cry into a whimper as she fell backward holding onto her toe and forehead the way one does when they think they can squeeze the pain away. 

The lights flashed on. Instead of a bedroom, Keighly found herself in a room with bookcases lining the back wall and a desk against the opposite wall with the door. Green eyeballs with blue irises were on every shelf along with some clay figurines and wooden letters spelling "JACK". In the far corner, there was a floor to ceiling cork board covered with pinned drawings and pictures. On the floor next to the desk were framed plaques with a play sign leaning against the wall. 

Keighly felt a drop of blood trickle down her cheek and was pulled out of herself. 

"Wha-at the fuck are you doin'?" Seán looked stricken with worry. His mop of green hair was sticking out at all angles, blue eyes were wide, and he was wearing a tight black shirt with the same green and blue eye escaping a test tube paired with loose pajama pants with cartoon characters printed on them. 

"I was.. looking for the bathroom,"

Seán saw the blood, backed up and disappeared into the room that had been in the wall between his bedroom and whatever room she was in now. The sink ran for a moment before he returned, taking and knee beside her and offering a warm washcloth. 

"You were very close but missed it," he smiled. 

"Thank you," Keighly pressed the dark rag against her bleeding forehead and winced, "If only I'd missed your desk."

"Yeah, if only. Jesus, you really did a number on yourself,"

She looked up at him sheepishly and he gave her a once over, eyeing at her blue and pink onesie. "I'm digging your pajamas," he tried lightening the mood. 

Keighly let out a cackle of a laugh and pulled up the hood of her onesie, "are you an Eeyore fan?"

"I'm more of a Tigger man, myself,"

Her chest warmed with his reply and she stared a little too long at his bright eyes. She pushed the Eeyore hood off and he offered her a hand up. "So, what is all of... this room?"

His cheeks reddened and he scratched the back if his head, "Well, this is where I work-- I play videogames and make videos for youtube."

Spencer had made her sit through a few videos by the Game Grumps before and she'd read about some Swedish guy who'd made millions from doing gaming videos. Keighly felt a wave of relief wash over her, "Oh thank god,"

His confused expression made it clear that that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"You don't understand, I thought you were a stripper," the words tumbled out of her before she thought about possible reactions. 

He frowned, "Wha- I told you at the pet store that I work from home!" _Oh yeah, he did say that_.

"Well, you called yourself a male entertain-,"

"No no no, I called myself an entertainer. Jus' cos' I'm a male with +1 biceps doesn't mean I'm a stripper," His serious expression cracked at the end of that sentence. Her cheeks were burning. "I'm just teasin' you."

"You sure like doing that,"

He laughed, "Can you blame me? You're so responsive,"

Keighly exaggerated a frown then looked at the rag clutched in her fist. "Think I'll live?" She wiggled her eyebrows and cringed at the sudden irritation. Seán stepped closer and gently held the sides of her skull, eyeing the scrape. His cool skin against hers was calming. He brushed his thumb over her temple and looked at her green eyes solemnly, "I think... we need to amputate."

"Pffft," she pushed his chest and backed away laughing, "Okay then, Doc, amputate my head. Grade A plan. I think you should stick to videogames."

"Obviously, you've never seen me play surgeon simulator..."

His lips curled up at the edges and, trying not to look too long, Keighly focused on the walls around them.

"Why do all of these people call you Jack?"

Seán's arms were folded behind his head, "It's part of my username, Jacksepticeye, me mum calls me Jack. Jus' a nickname that stuck,"

He watched her move about the room quietly as she took a closer look at his framed play buttons. _Wow, a million subscribers. I wonder why he hasn't hung these._

"You must be really entertaining to have a million people watch you play videogames,"

"Haha! Yeah, I guess so. I'm a lucky guy."

Keighly inched toward the corner with the corkboard.

"Hey, ah, is your head doin' okay? Do you think you'll be able to sleep or-"

"Oh my god it's the middle of the night. I'm so sorry, I'm keeping you up!"

Keighly scurried by Seán who had backed up against the doorframe to let her scoot by. His lip twitched up in the corner as she fiddled with the bedroom doorknob and bumped her shoulder on the frame. She turned to wave and say goodnight once more. 

After flicking the light switch, Keighly unbuttoned her Eeyore onesie and speedily tiptoed into bed. _He plays videogames for a living... I wonder how jealous Spencer will be when I tell him._ She felt the bump on her skull and reached over for the cold rag she'd tossed onto the side table. A sudden pang of remembrance hit her in the belly. _I forgot to pee._

She laid there for some time before realizing she'd once again have to leave the safety of the bed. Lifting herself, swinging her feet out of the nest of comforters, and crawling once more across the floor for her bag, she decided, _fuck the onesie, too many buttons_ and headed for the door. 

The door squeaked and she practically flew into the bathroom. The cold water felt great against her skin and she pressed her cold hand against the small laceration on her forehead. Her tired eyes scanned her reflection, lingering on the dark circles resting above her freckled cheeks. A yawn tore through her and she had a wonderful view of her chin multiplying right before her. Chuffed, she slunk out of the bathroom and closed the door quietly. 

"Is your head okay?" Seán was rustling on the couch. Keighly, acutely aware of her current attire, was grateful for the dark. "Oh, yeah just fine! Forgot to use the restroom."

"Oh okay, well, if you need anything just nudge me and avoid furniture," she could hear the edges of his lips perk up. 

"Ha ha ha, I think I'll be fine for the rest of night. Thank you though." She felt around for the doorknob, "Goodnight, Seán. Thanks again for everything."

"Sweetdreams, Keighly." 


End file.
